1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid-filled engine mount device through which a power unit is mounted on a support body, and more particularly to an engine mount device damping high frequency vibration transmitted from the power unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid-filled engine mount devices have been proposed for damping vibration generated in relation to an automotive engine and a vehicle body frame. In these engine mount devices, a rubber block is used to elastically support the engine, while defining a fluid chamber filled with a fluid such as a liquid. The fluid chamber is separate from an auxiliary chamber by a partition plate member, but these chambers communicate through an orifice in the partition plate member. Accordingly, elastic deformation of the rubber block, due to low frequency input vibration, causes a volume change in the fluid chamber, creating fluid movement between the fluid and auxiliary chambers, damping the low frequency vibration. However, high frequency input vibration from the engine is not effectively absorbed by the above-mentioned engine mount device and can be transmitted to the vehicle body frame, causing a booming noise within the vehicle passenger compartment and deteriorating riding comfort.